


Nostalgia

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [203]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, In honour of Prince, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nostalgia: noun: näˈ stal jə, nəˈ stal jə: a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.</p><p>late 18th century (in the sense ‘acute homesickness’): modern Latin (translating German Heimweh ‘homesickness’), from Greek nostos ‘return home’ + algos ‘pain.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I first heard about Prince from scrub456 yesterday afternoon. I am of the age where I danced to his music at parties when I was 12. I am of the age when we still bought music on vinyl, made mixed tapes and actually listened to the radio...
> 
> **Let's Go Crazy, Prince, Song 1, Side 1, "Purple Rain"  
> *** Take Me With You, Prince, Song 2, Side 1, "Purple Rain"  
> **** When Doves Cry, Prince, Song 1, Side 2, "Purple Rain"

"I said let's go crazy (Go crazy)  
Let's go, let's go  
Go  
Let's go

Dr. Everything'll be alright  
Will make everything go wrong  
Pills and thrills and daffodils will kill  
Hang tough children

He's coming  
He's coming  
Coming

Take me away!"**

John climbed the steps slowly and shook his head. Sherlock was listening to Prince? Since when?

He opened the door to find Sherlock on the couch, his fingers steepled, dressed in his purple shirt and bespoke trousers, eyes closed.

On the desk, a turntable played a vinyl record of Purple Rain. John hung up his coat, sat on the couch and picked up Sherlock's feet, placing them gently in his lap.

"Mycroft played this for me when I was seven years old, I couldn't believe there was music and lyrics like this..."

"Your brother listened to Prince?" John almost laughed, as he tried to imagine the British Government as a kid, listening to American pop music, he tried and utterly failed.

"Mycroft wasn't always so buttoned up; he even sneaked out of the house to go to a concert once, he said it was the most brilliant show he'd ever seen..."

"Nostalgia..." Sherlock shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "There are days when I miss..."

John sat quietly and waited.

"...when Mycroft and I were friends..."

"You were friends?"

"He was, until he left for Uni, the best friend I ever had, until you. He understood what it was like, being different, then he went away to school, left me on my own, he wrote often at first, telling me all about everything. Then he stopped..."

"I don't care where we go  
I don't care what we do  
I don't care pretty baby  
Just take me with u..." ***

John stood up and walked over to the turntable. He lifted the needle gently and removed the record, flipped it over, blew on it and replaced it. 

"Dance with me."

"What?"

John held his hand out to Sherlock, and Sherlock grumbled, but put his bare feet on the floor and walked over to John, allowing him to lead for once.

"Dig if you will the picture  
Of you and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can you my darling  
Can you picture this?"****


End file.
